Memory Beta:Pages for immediate deletion/archive
Category:Atreans Originally put up for deletion on grounds that not enough entries would go into the category. --The Doctor 14:09, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :noting it was deleted. -- Captain MKB 16:31, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Trading Card Pages I made some pages of individual trading cards to see how they would look/function, and the consensus of those I am aware of and myself is that this is a bad idea. More generalized listings would be preferable. I recommend the following pages be deleted: Dr. Telek R'Mor; Ensign Tuvok; Garak; Orb of Prophecy and Change (CCG); Quark Son of Keldar Also, I had set up the page Thomas Paris similarly, and it was changed into a redirect page to Thomas Eugene Paris. If for some reason that did not delete the original content I created, I suggest that be removed as well. --DataNoh 21:03, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Request articles have been deleted. --Mr. Saxon 23:09, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :noting the Paris history was deleted. -- Captain MKB 16:31, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Agent Seven The discussion on this started a while back; all information from the page Agent Seven of Corps. Nine has now been moved to Annika Hansen (mirror), and the Agent page has been made a redirect (as well as Agent Seven and Agent Seven of Corps Nine). All links to the page, aside from ones relating specifically to whether or not to get rid of it (User talk:Datanoh and Talk:Annika Hansen (mirror)), have been updated. Request deletion of this page, because it is a fairly unlikely search string, as well as a possible typo (typically, no period would be found after corps). -- DataNoh 13:52, 17 April 2007 (UTC) : Deleted. I also moved the old page histories to new article location. -- Captain MKB 14:00, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Category:Mirror Universe Empty category. -- DataNoh 13:53, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Gone. --8of5 19:43, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Incomplete list of unused redirects *'Q'uandry *99 Great Cards Tricks You Can Learn in Your Spare Time *A Stich in Time *Age of emergence *Age of the Empress: The Rise of Sato I *Alexander Munroe *Alpha Arietic *Belly of the Beast *Brigadeer general *Brocolli *Brunner *By The Book *Charghwl` class *Chava’Kal class *Cheung *Commader Starfleet *Commander, Starfleet *Commander Merritt *Crewman Okira *Death Before Dishonor (compilation) *Dermot Leon Cuscack *Dr. Carol Marcus (mirror) *Eav’oq *Eggs *Enabrin Tain *Essex’s World *Food, Drink, and Misc. Consumables *Food and drinks *Foods *Foods and drinks *George Samuel Kirk Sr *Golden Discontinuity *HIkaru Sulu (mirror) *IKC Fencer *Ian Braithweaite *Johnathan Archer *Just Another Little Training Exercise *Kanda roots *Kavokh *Koltaari(race) *LI`wI class *Liaison Cutter *Liason Cutter *Max Allan Collin *Mirror, Mirror (episode) *Quuandar *R`daran class *R`derex class *Self-sealing stem bolts *Self-sealing stembolts *Serafin's Suvivors *Serpent worms *Spock VS. Q *Spock Vs. Q *Spock Vs. Q: The Sequel *Star Trek: Articles of the Federation *Star Trek: The Next Generation: Intellivore *Steak and Mushrooms *Strange new worlds viii *T'nirea *Tales From The Captain's Table *Tales From the Captain's Table *The Pandora Principal *Though Hell Should Bar *USS Al-Batani (NCC-42995) *United Federation Of Planets *United federation of planets *Who's Who In Star Trek? *Who's Who in Star Trek? *World's Apart 75.84.234.0 03:50, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :I know this page isn't necessarily for discussion, but I would argue that some of these are useful. For example, putting "Who's Who In Star Trek?" in the search field and hitting "Go" will now take you straight to the Who's Who in Star Trek page; if the redirect wasn't there, it'd be harder to find, since the correct page is not in the top 20 links given with the "Search" function. -- Data Noh 12:34, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed, only things which are spelling mistakes should go, useful variations are, well useful. -- 8of5 12:53, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :IMO, spelling mistakes are useful, as long as it is clear what the correct spelling would be (i.e., Enabrin Tain). I would assume redirects take up very little space, and it makes our search engine so much more user-friendly if a visitor mistypes or simply doesn't know the spelling of something. -- Data Noh 13:02, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :To clarify, I think ideal candidates for deletion would be "99 Great Cards..." and "Food, Drink, and Misc..." because it is unlikely users would search for that; their only purpose would be to fix errors in external links, which should just be corrected rather than relying on redirects. Regardless, maybe since this is a vote on 50+ items and there seems to be differing opinions, there is a better place for it? -- Data Noh 13:11, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::That's true, obvious and often used spelling mistakes should get in too. We could move this to a normal deletion page if it's going to get on abit. Glancing through them I'd be inclined to keep most of these. -- 8of5 13:16, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :off the top of my head, I'd say some of the errant punctuation must go. The wiki search doesn't operate with some punctuation characters in place, meaning that no one would ever be directed to the redirect by searching with certain kinds of errant punctuation, it'd go back to the simplest correct version w/o punc., making thoseredirects we should be weeding out. -- Captain MKB 15:47, 19 April 2007 (UTC). ::I'm not sure what is meant by "errant punctuation." The punctuation above all works in the wiki search. I'm a little unsure about the ` punctuation, though; I can't imagine anyone with a US keyboard layout accidentally using the wrong apostrophe, but maybe this typo is more common with other layouts? -- Data Noh 16:27, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::Please don't delete any more of these redirects! It does not appear that a concensus has been reached. -- Data Noh 15:29, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Perhaps you could elaborate? You suggested above that "Who's Who in Star Trek?" is useful, and that was has remained as you suggested. ::::8of5 has suggested above that we start a normal deletion discussion for those that require discussion, but that was three weeks ago, and no one has done that. You don't need a consensus to start tagging these articles yourself if you wish to do so, and as this is an immediate deletion page, no consensus is required to delete them, or remove them -- but no one has removed any from the list for the past three weeks. -- Captain MKB 15:44, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :noting that all the ones I felt were improper were deleted. -- Captain MKB 16:31, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Image:Emissary013.jpg I accidentally uploaded the same picture twice with different names. This one should be deleted. -- Data Noh 15:15, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :noting it was deleted. -- Captain MKB 16:31, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Template:TempState This was just a temporary place for me to put edits to the StateInfobox template. Since there was no objection, I have replaced the old StateInfobox template with my new version, and this page is no longer necessary. :Gone.--8of5 19:45, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Image:DS9 Dominion Wars cover.jpg I uploaded this image without realizing we had a smaller version already at image:Dominion Wars. I then uploaded this version over that smaller one so now this is a duplicate image. --Jdvelasc 05:23, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Done. --Dr. John Smith 05:48, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Category:TOS eBook covers I accidentally created this instead of Category:Memory Beta images (TOS eBook covers) which has now also been created. --Jdvelasc 05:26, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Done. --Dr. John Smith 05:48, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Image:AfterTheFall.jpg A duplicate image of Image:After the Fall.jpg --Jdvelasc 06:42, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Gone--8of5 06:48, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Image:Federation novel.jpg Another duplicate image. My guess is that this frequently happens when one user uploads an image and doesn't immediately put it to use anywhere. --Jdvelasc 07:00, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :noting it was deleted. -- Captain MKB 16:31, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Image:RequiemTNG.jpg Another duplicate. --Jdvelasc 07:01, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :noting it was deleted. -- Captain MKB 16:31, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Image:Morgen.jpg Image:Morgen.jpg is a duplicate of Image:Morgen.JPG. Notice the tricky small vs. capital letters. Is there a wiki-wide standard for this? --Jdvelasc 07:04, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :most wikis have a lower-case standard to alleviate confusion. i think we should too. -- Captain MKB 15:24, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :noting it was deleted. -- Captain MKB 16:31, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Image:SuraksSoul.jpg Duplicate. --Jdvelasc 07:05, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :noting it was deleted. -- Captain MKB 16:31, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Image:SCE58.jpg Another duplicate. --Jdvelasc 07:07, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :noting it was deleted. -- Captain MKB 16:31, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Category:Memory Beta images (Video game covers) I put a capital "V" in the name of this. The correct page is Category:Memory Beta images (video game covers) and we obviously don't need both. --Jdvelasc 03:47, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :noting it was deleted. -- Captain MKB 16:31, 14 May 2007 (UTC)